randomwikiiammakingfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley
: "I didn’t ask to be born this way..." : ―Riley McNamara-Sawyer Riley McNamara-Sawyer is the teenage daughter of Veronica Sawyer and Heather McNamara. She was born with the ability to see and speak to the dead, inherited from her mother. Physical Appearance Riley is a teenage girl with fair skin, long brown hair, and blue-grey eyes. According to her, she is about 5’6. She stands taller than her adoptive mother, Heather, but is still an inch or two shorter than Veronica. Her normal attire is usually rather causal. She often wears t-shirts, jackets, or hoodies and she is almost always seen wearing black leggings. Personality Riley’s personality is very similar to that of her mother, Veronica Sawyer. They are both kind, intelligent, sarcastic, and a bit awkward. They are both naturally good-hearted, but past trauma has given them a more hardened, cynical outlook on life. As a child, Riley was always relatively happy and optimistic, but as she grew older she began seeing the world in a more pessimistic light. She is naturally an introverted, shy person. She seems to suffer from some form of social anxiety as she is not confortable in most social settings. This unfortunately lead to issues with self-confidence which made it more difficult for her to form meaningful connections with others. She’s become a very independent and self-reliant person because of this. Although she usually prefers to be alone, she often feels very lonely. Riley isn’t the best when it comes to inter-personal relationships. Despite being friendly, she has had trouble making lasting friendships. After a falling out with a close friend during her sophomore year, Riley has become much more reserved and is hesitant of forming close relationships that she feels might not last. Even so, Riley is shown to truly care about the people she has made connections with. She is loyal to a fault and will often go to great lengths to help the people she cares about, even if the favor would not be returned. eventually spiraled into darker, self-deprecating thoughts. These negative thoughts only became heightened as she grew older and started to become disillusioned with life. She doesn’t feel like she belongs with anyone and feels like her life lacks purpose. She feels pressured to make a decisions now that will affect the rest of her life, and she feels lost. The loneliness, self-doubt, and lack of a sense of purpose all add up to give Riley a sense of hopelessness. She suffers from depression in her teens, particularly in her junior and senior years of high school. Background Riley was born in late August, 2001; she is the biological daughter of Veronica Sawyer and the adoptive daughter of Heather McNamara. She was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio by her two mothers. Her mothers were very excited and great full to be able to have a child and so Riley was doted on from the beginning. As Riley grew older, it eventually became apparent to Veronica that, like her, Riley could in fact see and communicate with the spirits, much to her horror. Veronica wanted to protect her daughter from the ghosts and didn't want any of them to have contact with her. The ghost of Heather Chandler promises to look out for her and protect her from the males ghosts in the house; a guardian angel of sorts. Veronica is apprehensive at first, but seeing as she cannot stop her daughter from seeing them altogether, this is the next best thing. For as long as Riley has had a conscious memory, Heather Chandler was there. Of course, she was too young at the time to grasp just what Heather was, but she was informed by her mother that only she and her were able to see her. At some point in middle school, she met and befriended a girl named Lucy. However, they had a falling out during their sophomore year of high school, which left Riley devastated and lonely. This event was many of the factor which would lead to Riley's depression and trust issues. In March of 2019, Riley's family first received word that Heather's father, John McNamara was sick. He was not predicted to live to see the next year. Wanting to spend time with her ailing father, Heather, Veronica, and Riley spent the majority of that Summer at John's home in Sherwood, Ohio. They remained in Sherwood until John passed away in July. Heather was devastated as was Riley, who was particularly close with her grandfather in her childhood. As his only child, Heather was the sole beneficiary of John's money and estate. The McNamara-Sawyer family make the decision to move into Heather's childhood home, at least for the time being. Riley was complicit but not very happy with this sudden uprooting of her life. They got settled into the home just in time for the start of Riley's senior year of high school. On the first day of school at Westerburg, Riley is glad to know at least one person, Melanie Dunnstock, the 14-year old daughter of Martha Dunnstock. Seeing as it is Melanie's freshman year, neither of the girls know their way around the unfamiliar high school. Relationships Veronica Sawyer Growing up as an only child, Riley had a very close bond with both of her mothers, but she was particularly close with Veronica. They have very similar personalities and so they get along pretty well, to the point where Riley considers Veronica to be more like a friend than a parent. Veronica was a loving mother who always wanted the best for her daughter. She wanted to protect her daughter from her dark past Heather McNamara Riley has a very good relationship with her other mother, Heather. Heather was always a caring and nurturing mother to Riley. Heather Chandler Like her mother, Riley is one of the few people who can see Heather's ghost. As such, Heather has always been drawn to Riley, even in her early childhood. Heather is much kinder to Riley than she ever was to Veronica in life or death, partially due to Riley’s young age. Powers and abilities *'Mediumship:' Like Veronica, Riley has the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. She seems to have been born with this ability as it first showed itself in early childhood. Her psychic abilities extend beyond seeing spirits, however. *'Hindsight': Riley has the ability to perceive past events that have taken place in any given area. She has only been shown to see negative events, such as suicide attempts. Quotes : “''Both my moms and my grandma have tried to kill themselves. Maybe I should try to break that cycle''.” : ―Riley to Name : Trivia * It is heavily implied that Riley‘s ability to see spirits was inherited from her mother. This would suggest that Veronica too was born with this raw ability, and it’s possible that Riley could pass the trait down to any future children she has. * Riley shares many similarities to her biological mother, Veronica: ** They both have the ability to see ghosts. ** They both enjoy reading and writing. ** They have a very similar personality and appearance. ** They have similar laughs. ** They have the same favorite color, blue. ** They are both bisexual. ** They have both struggled with depression in their adolescence. * Despite the fact that she grew up as an only child, it is quite possible that Riley has an unknown number of half-siblings on her father’s side. * Due to the fact that same-sex marriage was illegal on a federal level when she was born, her mothers did not officially get married until 2016, when Riley was 14 years old. * Veronica introduced Riley to a lot of classic literature, but she was never allowed to read the novel “Moby Dick”, for reasons unknown to her. * One of her favorite music artists is Post Malone.